


Her Name was Lilly

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Ficlets: Language of Flowers [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The smile on Veronica's face faltered as she remembered waking up to the sun shining over her and the warmth of a body pressed against her own.





	Her Name was Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Lilly Kane/Veronica Mars, Lilly was Veronica’s first kiss
> 
>  
> 
> Also for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/164356.html) Language of Flowers table prompt: marigold.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

The smile on Veronica's face faltered as she remembered waking up to the sun shining over her and the warmth of a body pressed against her own. Even though that morning felt like a lifetime ago, Veronica could still hear Lilly's giggles and could still remember the feeling of their lips pressed together.

Veronica looked down at the cup in her hand, briefly thinking about taking a drink instead of answering, but then she remembered Lilly's warm smile and the soft, "I love you, Veronica," whispered to her after they kissed.

After a long moment, Veronica looked up and said, "Her name was Lilly, and she was my best friend."


End file.
